Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for automated milking of a dairy cow using real-time acquisition of the teat locations. More particularly, the present invention uses a network of sensors to locate the teats and does not require the dairy cow to carry an identifier providing teat position information.
2. Description of the Related Art
The dairy industry operates on low margin, high volume production of milk. Further, adequate labor is not available as the pay scale is minimal compared to other competing jobs, such as factory, fast food, and other service industries. In order to remain competitive, milk producers are constantly striving for ways to increase milk production at lower cost. The current trend is to improve milking efficiency through automation, or robotic milking. Robotic milking offers many advantages over manual milking. First, it drastically reduces labor costs. Second, it allows milk producers to increase herd size due to increased efficiency and regular milking schedules.
Automatic milking systems are known to those skilled in the art. Typical of these automatic milking systems are those disclosed in the following United States Patents:
A number of patents disclose improvements to milking systems intended to reduce the collection of dirt and debris within the teatcup. These include U.S. Pat. No. 6,357,387, issued to Johannesson, which describes an automatic milking apparatus wherein the teatcups are stored upside down and U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,098, issued to van den Berg, which describes a flexible teatcup that can be bent to move the opening to a horizontal position.
Other patents disclose systems for automatically milking a cow. U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,081, issued to Street, et al., describes a robot which is capable locating one teat at a time and sequentially attaching the teatcups to the dairy cow. U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,186, issued to van der Lely, describes a robot for a box-type milking system. The robot includes a carrier for automatically attaching teatcups. The robot includes sensors to determine if the teatcups are not properly returned to the carrier.
The present invention is a method and apparatus for the automated milking of dairy cattle employing live capture of the teats of a dairy cow without requiring identification of a particular dairy cow or the prior knowledge of the location of the individual teats. The live capture milking apparatus locates the individual teats of a dairy cow and attaches a teatcup to the teat without the need for human intervention. After the milking operation is completed, the live capture milking apparatus returns to a home position where cleaning and sanitizing of the milking equipment occurs.
The basic structural components move the milking platform from the home position to a position generally under the udder region of a dairy cow. The main positioning arm attaches to the main support via a main elevator and a rotary actuator. The main elevator adjusts the height of the main positioning arm along the longitudinal axis of the main support. The rotary actuator rotates the main positioning arm around the main support. The main positioning arm extends and retracts to position the milking platform along the longitudinal axis of the main positioning arm. The milking platform carries one controlling seeker arm and three secondary seeker arms.
The controlling seeker arm includes an x-axis actuator, a y-axis actuator, and a z-axis actuator, each of which are responsive to the logic controller and work together to move the controlling seeker arm. Each of the x-axis actuator and the y-axis actuator have a corresponding pair of sensors in communication with the logic controller. The sensors identify the location of the teat. A pair of limit switches are associated with each of the x-axis actuator and the y-axis actuator and are in communication with the logic controller. The activation of a limit switch stops movement of the corresponding actuator and generally indicates that the location of the teat was missed during scanning. A teatcup carried by the controlling seeker arm is adapted to attach to a teat of a dairy cow and collect milk. The teatcup is serviced by a flow switch, a vacuum switch, and a pinch valve that are in communication with the logic controller.
Unique to the controlling seeker arm is a distance sensor. The distance sensor communicates with the logic controller. Specifically, the distance sensor measures the distance between the milking platform and the udder. The logic controller monitors the measured distance and moves the milking platform to compensate for movement of the dairy cow in order to keep the milking platform at a fixed distance relative to the udder during teat acquisition and milking. The secondary seeker arms are identical to the controlling seeker arm with the exception that the secondary seeker arms do not have an associated distance sensor.
The milking process begins with the milking platform in the home position. An input signals that the dairy cow is in position and ready to be milked. Starting the milking process moves the milking platform into the milking position under the udder of the dairy cow. Once in position, the position of the teats of the dairy cow are located by moving the seeker arms until the sensors detect the teat position along both the x- and y-axis. As each teat is located, a teat cup is attached. After all four teats have been located and the teat cups attached, the diary cow is milked until a stop condition is reached. When the milking operation is complete, the teat cups are detached. The milking platform is moved to a wash position. A wash cycle cleans and sanitizes the milking platform for use with the next diary cow. Finally, the milking platform returns to the home position, which may or may not be the same as the wash position.